FF7 - Walking Dead AU
by talinsquall
Summary: Cid is leader of the Saviors. Vincent leads Alexandria. Rufus runs the Hilltop from a wheelchair. Cloud thinks Rufus smells good. The rest of the FF7 gang shows up too. Cid/Vincent, Zack/Sephiroth, Cloud/Rufus, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Angeal/Genesis, Elena/Loz, Tifa/Barrett. AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Sex. Situations, Violence, Homosexuality, Het, Mpreg, Char. Death, Swearing


A/N: **Discontinued!** Another failure I couldn't bear to delete. Posted to show I am still writing. Just not producing finished results. Sob.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7/The Walking Dead

Summary: Cid is leader of the Saviors. Vincent leads Alexandria. Rufus runs the Hilltop from a wheelchair. Cloud thinks Rufus smells good. The rest of the FF7 gang shows up too.

Pairings: Cid/Vincent, Zack/Sephiroth, Cloud/Rufus, Tseng/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Angeal/Genesis, Elena/Loz, Tifa/Barrett

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Non-Canon, Sexual Situations, Violence, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Swearing, Character Death, Mpreg, (Vincent is Sephiroth's and the Remnants' Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7 - Walking Dead AU**

(A Field in the Woods)

Cid Highwind was in his element. "You thought you were safe. Ah get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not fucking close. In fact, you are fucked, more fucked if you don't give me what Ah want. And what Ah want is half yer shit. This is yer way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. You understand?"

Vincent Valentine clutched his terrified boys to his chest as Sephiroth fumed on his knees next to them. "We understand. My men, Biggs and Wedge, suffered your wrath for all to see. You proved your point."

Cid stared at the dark beauty kneeling before him. Making up his mind, the former pilot grabbed his supposed enemy by the cloak and yanked. "Nah. Don't think Ah did. Zack! Take the kids back to Alexandria. Calm yer angel the fuck down. If he goes fer mah tenders, he'll accidentally hurt his daddy instead. We'll meet ya back at the ranch."

With the show over and their leader gone, the Sanctuary warriors left the scene as quickly as they arrived.

Sephiroth vibrated with rage as he hugged the triplets close. In his old life, he would have destroyed the enemy without a thought, but he had his family to think of now. Unlike himself and Vincent, the teens were unenhanced and still untrained in the brutal hand-to-hand fighting needed for this new world. "It's alright. We're alright. Father is going to have a private conversation with Cid and he will meet us at home. Zackary Fair, do not talk to me."

Zack held his hands up. "Cid won't hurt him. I swear he won't hurt him. If you had just agreed to negotiate with us, this never would have happened. Highwind usually keeps his psycho southern preacher act to the Sanctuary. It didn't help what you did to our outpost. Those were all honest family men, Seph."

The former military man ducked his head. "There is no honor in these times. Unlike my past, all my actions are for my family's survival. I would tear down the sky for my father and brothers."

Zack dropped his hands and motioned to the two destroyed bodies nearby. "Cid and I won't apologize for what happened to them. They were leading your party to your deaths. If Cid hadn't seen the photos and videos I shot of your father, the Valentine family would have died tonight."

Sephiroth snorted as he rose to his full height. His brothers hanging off his powerful form. "Yes. I recognized the special weapon manufactured by the government to eliminate their famous General once I became a nuisance. You have been a busy bee."

Zack pushed his hands into his pants pockets and toed the dirt. "My visits to Alexandria weren't just for negotiations. I love you, Angel. Cid had to put on a show for the masses, but you and your brothers were never going to be hurt."

Sephiroth tromped towards the jeep with his brothers trailing behind him. "Keep your love to yourself. I have two weeks to rustle up supplies we don't have and zero locations to scavenge them from."

Zack tugged a sleeve and dodged a slap. "There's no rule saying I can't help you. I collect from Hilltop once a week. The rest of the time, if there aren't any insurrections, I'm free. Cid isn't interested in the small-time locations I keep discovering. He says it isn't worth the manpower."

Sephiroth tucked his weary siblings in the backseat and settled himself next to Cid's second-in-command. "You are going to be collecting supplies from people you will be collecting supplies for. Your Fair sense makes no sense."

Zack started the jeep with a grin. "As long as it helps your family, what does it matter?"

Sephiroth stewed in his seat. "How the hell did Highwind get the bulk of SOLDIER to follow him?"

Zack revved the engine. "When the outbreak happened, we continued to follow Lazard, but we realized he didn't know what he was doing real fast. After Cid killed Lazard for being an idiot, he righted the wrongs and made the impossible possible. Highwind found a doctor to halt Genesis's degeneration."

Sephiroth punched the armrest and bent it. "By saving Genesis from death, Cid Highwind won the loyalty of Angeal and the main core of SOLDIER. The crafty son-of-a-bitch."

Zack placed the vehicle in drive. "You left before I was promoted to First Class. I wish we could have met back then, but you had flown off to find your father. I can't make up for what happened tonight, but I can make life better for your family from now on. I just need you to try to trust me, Angel."

Sephiroth directed Zack to drive the vehicle over the two dead bodies. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. You have two weeks to prove yourself, Zackary Fair. Do not disappoint me."

XXX

(Meanwhile in a Trailer surrounded by decimated zombie bodies)

A heaving Vincent slammed the gore-drenched weapon on the table. "Here's your damned axe! Now take me home!"

Cid whistled and rolled his bat along the table. "Ah knew there was more to mah Valentine. Fuckin' Turks and their fuckin' secrets. You changed yer form as quickly as you change yer moods. The frankenstein sort of blended in with the walkers. The dude with the chainsaw was cool. The mutt was fuckin' gross. But the last one… Oooh la la!"

Vincent's irises swirled from crimson to gold. "Vile man! How dare you threaten my princes! As soon as my host frees me, I will tear you apart!"

Cid brought the bat down with an resounding bang. "No, you will fuckin' not. Demons and Turks, of which you are both, leech on to the highest head on the totem pole. At this moment, the grinnin' head is mine. And that's how it's gonna fuckin' stay."

Vincent regained control from Chaos and slumped to the floor. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. I had a desk job in a private security firm when the disease began to spread. Sephiroth was the lauded soldier. My boys and I are blessed he was able to fight his way back to us."

Cid reclined and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the shredded dead bodies showing through. "Vincent Valentine. A high-level Turk assigned to infiltrate Shinra Labs and shadow Hojo the scientist. Yer loving bitch of a wife, Lucrecia, sold ya out and got ya gut shot fer yer efferts. Heh, talk about walkin' dead. After a few years, and a fuckload of experiments, you managed to escape the labs and steal yer triplets from their school and psycho mother befer the outbreak hit. Ah miss anything?"

Vincent wrapped his arms around himself. "What happened to you? I remember the newscast when your shuttle landed on Mars. Cid Highwind, the first interplanetary astronaut. You were a hero."

Cid whistled between his teeth. "To mah people in the Sanctuary, Ah still am. That's all that matters."

Vincent hid his face against his bent knees. "I can feel my babies missing me. I did what you wanted. Please take me home."

Vincent flinched as he felt his concealing head wrapping unwind. "No don't!"

Cid laid the red wrap to the side, thrilled by the long ebony spill of hair down a graceful back. "Shouldn't haveta hide this away. Now jest gotta take care of the rest."

Vincent spluttered as Cid wiped his face and neck clean with a wet towel. "I could have cleaned up at home."

Highwind finished up by wiping Vincent's hands clean. "Sharpshooter fingers. Be a damned shame to cut these off."

Vincent shoved the other away. "I'm nothing but a weak joke to you."

Cid grabbed the resistant hands and kissed them. "Vincent Valentine, you are a lot of things to this old son-of-a-bitch, but a weak joke ain't one of 'em. Ah challenged you with the walkers 'cause ya stayed true to yer Turk nature and lied an assful by omission. Fuckin' regular desk worker bullshit. Captain won't stand fer it. If this partnership is gonna work, there can't be lies. Assful or otherwise. Understand?"

Vincent bit his lower lip. It went against his Turk nature, but Cid Highwind had never lied about his intentions. "I understand. I won't lie to you anymore."

Cid yanked the long-haired man to his chest and made him swoon with a soul-deep kiss. "Quit bitin' yer damn lip in front of me. If Ah lose any more blood to mah brain, Ah'll be dead."

Vincent gasped as Cid easily hauled his lean form up and threw him across the trailer to land on the bed. "Are you fucking kidding me? You threaten me, my family, and kill two of my people in front of our eyes. And you expect me to have sex with you?"

Cid landed with a huff, threw off his leather jacket, and began to unbutton his jeans. "Ah love when ya swear, Vince. Biggs and Wedge were two backstabbin' pieces of shit who needed to die. After you, Sephiroth, and Loz were killed, those two fuckers were gonna put yer pretty boys to work. If ya know what Ah mean."

Vincent inched slightly away. The Captain's temper was notorious when set off. "And you're so different?"

Cid straightened up from removing his work boots. "Never been a rapist. Never will be a rapist. Rape is not allowed at the Sanctuary or any of the places under mah care. It's mah creed and Ah'll stick to it till the end."

Vincent's Turk mind sped through all the alternatives and relaxed at the conclusion. Cid Highwind was The Sanctuary. The Sanctuary's support equalled supplies and security for his family. If he killed Cid now, his family would be running forever. He was so tired of running. "You don't have any condoms?

Cid pushed up from kissing Vincent's neck. "After mah wife died, it's been me and mah right hand. Why? You ridin' dirty, Vince?"

The gunslinger shook his head, deciding to enjoy himself, and allowed his own hands to explore Cid's ripped form. Unlike the Governor and Gareth, Vincent found Cid's body extremely desirable. "Those stories about a harem. They're not true?"

Cid guffawed. "A roomful of women with nothing to do but plot against me all day. How long do you thing Ah would survive?"

Vincent couldn't help but laugh. "Not long. So I'm really going to be your one and only?'

Cid held Vincent's flawless face so the secretive man couldn't look away. "Until the day Ah die, 'cause you ain't dyin' befer me. Same goes fer yer silver-haired babies."

Vincent exhaled and relaxed against the mattress. The moon's luminescence framed his beauty to perfection. "All right."

Cid gently prepared the caressing sharpshooter. "Yer sudden submissive act is hot as fuck, but it ain't foolin' me. This old fart sleeps with both eyes open."

Vincent moaned and rolled his hips. The former Turk hadn't felt sexual pleasure in so long. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Cid thrust in with a grunt. "It definitely is."

xxx

(Trailer - About 2 Hours Later)

Cid's sky-blue eyes remained glued to Vincent's sensuous face. His motions finding their mark with every plunge. "One more, Baby. Give the Captain one more."

Vincent cried out and spurted his offerings on both their bodies. "No more. Please. I'm so tired."

After releasing, Cid pulled out and cuddled his exhausted new love close. "Never thought Ah'd meet beautiful again. Then Zack comes dancing inter the conference room, singin' about his angel and his look-a-like daddy."

Vincent smiled against a firm chest. "For a First Class SOLDIER, Zack is awful with reconnaissance. He did everything but ask me to pose."

Cid ran his fingers down a pale arm. "Be nice, Vince. Zack's a doofus, but he's a good man. Unlike me. Ah'm powerful sorry yer first meetin' was with mah asshole side. Ah'll find a way to make it up to the young 'uns. Ah promise. But we gotta keep this quiet."

Vincent attempted to push away. "I'm your one and only, but I'm your secret one and only."

Cid put a quick halt to his love's retreat. "Yer a Turk. Ya know the score. If Ah'm not takin' care of shit, or killin' thin-dicked idiots, I'll find a way to be with you. No other man or woman is gonna be in mah bed when we're apart. Better be the same fer you or the fucker will feel the barbed side of Shera."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Why did you name your bat after your dead wife?"

Cid chuckled. "Ah killed her with it befer she blew mah brains out. A true white trash standoff. Mah money manager called me up askin' what the fuck with all the life insurance policies. Shera had six of 'em on yers truly and had me set up for a handy little suicide due to depression about the space program ending. Damned lucky she was a shitty shot. Outbreak happened a day or so later."

Vincent hid his face. "My sons aren't going to understand this. I don't even understand this."

Cid kissed the top of his beauty's head. "One day at a time, Vince. Ride the wave and Ah'll get ya to the shore."

Vincent felt the Sanctuary leader begin to emotionally pull himself away. "What's happening? Why are you leaving me alone?"

Cid swore and buried his nose in Vincent's hair. "Ah was a dead man walkin,' Valentine. Ya did the impossible and made me feel human again. It fuckin' hurts right down to the bone."

Vincent tugged his Captain down and whispered against yearning lips. "Don't worry. I will take responsibility for awakening your heart and keep it safe from the vultures."

Cid completed the thought with a smiling kiss. "Thank you kindly, Mr. Valentine."

XXX

(Alexandria - Front Gate)

From the jeep, Cid observed Vincent run to his children. The father was quickly buried under a pile of silver-haired love. "Zack, whut's the name of our next potential supplier?"

Zack flipped through his mental files. "Umm. Terminus. It's located in an abandoned railway yard. Their leader's Gareth. I've only met him once, but he seemed skeevy to me. There's something strange about the place."

Cid frowned and placed the vehicle in reverse. "The info we got from Hilltop said Vince's group was in a confrontation with Terminus prior to arrivin' at Alexandria. A fuckin' bloodbath… Zack, mah boy! Ah believe it's time we take Cloud out fer a walk."

Zack stared incredulously at his leader. "It's a simple meet-and-greet. If Gareth attempts to shake Cloud's hand, he'll get his arm ripped off."

Cid clapped a reassuring hand on his Second's shoulder. "That's why Cloud's bestest best friend is gonna watch over mah favorite enforcer and unleash him when Ah give the signal."

Zack slumped in the car seat. "The Hilltop reports were pretty sparse. Although the main group had been separated from Sephiroth, Vincent is a damned good fighter. I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think."

Cid gritted his teeth while driving back to the Sanctuary. "Yer right. It was probably worse."

XXX

(Terminus)

Cid tilted his head while reading the sign. "Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive. Ain't this a kumbaya bit of bullshit."

Zack knudged Cid's arm. "Meet-and-greet. Here comes their leader."

Cid sighed and shook the damp hand of Terminus's leader Gareth. "Ah hope we can do some business. We've jest added the Alexandria Safe-Zone to the list of our suppliers. Their leader is Vincent Valentine. Ah heard you two met."

The nondescript man practically danced in place. "Alexandria? Is that where my dove flew off too? He was so rude, attempting to leave, after our wedding, and not saying goodbye. He should have been honored. Kadaj and Yazoo were also chosen to be wives of esteemed citizens and Loz was to be in the wedding dinner."

Zack gripped Cid's bicep. "You mean Loz was to be in the wedding party."

Gareth tittered with his madness. "Well sure, after all of us ate. Alexandria is not so far away. I can't wait to meet my beloved again. He fought so hard when I attempted to consummate our wedding. I know better now. Next time I'll cut off his arms and legs so he'll stay put. I'm sure they'll taste as scrumptious as the rest of him."

Cid took two steps back and counted to ten. "Zack, ready our backup. Have 'em clear out all the women and children prior to releasing Cloud. His order: Scorched Earth. Ah want this to be a place fuckin' ghosts fear to tread."

Zack nodded with a rare serious expression. "Yes, Sir. And their leader?"

Cid cracked his neck and rested Shera on his shoulder. "Gareth is about to get the Highwind Special."

XXX

(Hilltop Colony - Home of the Turks)

Zack gave a pep talk to his silent companion. "Cloud, these are really nice people. Some of them you already know. Like Reno. You like Reno. You think he's funny. We're here to get some information then leave. No fire. No destruction. Definitely no smash."

Cid crossed his arms over a broad chest. "Rufus! Haul yer diseased ass out here!"

A sickly figure, draped in a white bedsheet, rolled out in a wheelchair. "Captain Highwind. Back so soon. It's not Collection Day, so what brings you here?"

Cid lowered his head in thought. "Jest left from a place that don't exist anymore called Terminus. The place Vincent's group visited befer that shithole was run by a guy named the Governor. Ah want anything and everything. Get me the good shit and ya get an extra gathering week tacked on to yer supply schedule."

Rufus waved a hand in the air. "Such largesse… Who's dog is growling?"

Reno was the first to react. The redhead carefully took his place in front of Rufus. "Spiky, the Boss might smell good, but he's not for you. He's not well. Ya fuck him. Ya kill him. Without our leader, we're fucked."

Rufus rolled back. "What is going on? Who the hell is growling?"

Tseng mirrored Reno's stance on the other side. "Cloud Strife, First Class SOLDIER reject and Sanctuary's main enforcer, has deemed you suitable for mating. An encounter you will not survive."

Zack tugged on his friend's arms. "Cloud, be sweet. Rufus is unwell. You have to be baby gentle with him. A little help here, Captain."

Cid shifted his weight and looked away. "Ah don't interfere with courtin.' If Rufus can't take Cloud, then he don't deserve to be leader of Hilltop."

Zack deflated and released the Cloud.

The spiky-haired blond took out the two Turks faster than a blink. Thankfully, he incapacitated them and didn't kill them. Cloud really did find Reno funny.

Running purely on instinct, Rufus bolstered his meagre strength, rose up, and blew the mad man back with two direct shots from his sawed-off shotgun.

The shocked Hilltop leader observed half of Cloud's head and the huge hole in his upper torso heal and close in seconds. "What kind of monster are you?"

A proud Cid couldn't help but pipe up. "Cloud received all the First Class SOLDIER enhancements, along with a little extra, but the docs fucked up on his Mako treatments. Too much green equals too much mean. It's fuckin' glorious when Ah want to level a town. Not so great fer times like these."

A five-foot something Cloud easily hauled a six-foot Rufus up to the sky to snuffle his belly button.

Unused to being manhandled, Rufus beat about the SOLDIER's blond head. "Let go, you beast! Let go, you brute!"

Tseng had regained consciousness and rested against a porch rail. "Sir, it would be more convincing if you placed a little more effort in your blows."

Rufus went from punching to slapping. "It's useless. I'm just hurting my own hands. Cloud, I am unsuitable as a mate. I am a very sick man."

Elena staggered as she helped Tseng back on his feet. "Yeah and the Boss has Geostigma too!"

Reno popped his woozy head up from the ground. "Ba-zing!"

Cloud settled in the wheelchair, and proceeded to unwrap Rufus, leaving a sheet over his bare lap. "Zack's right. I can't fuck you yet. You're too weak."

The Hilltop Leader shrank away. "I know I'm disgusting. Why are you being so hurtful?"

Cloud whined and kissed all the areas he could find unmarred by the illness. "You didn't let me finish. Once you receive a transfusion of my blood, you should be healed. You'll have to build your muscles back up, but the hard part would be over."

Rufus glared at Zack for confirmation. "Is this the crazy talking?"

Zack placed his hands on his hips. "Nope. SOLDIER strong. Our healing enhancements run through our blood. Of course, the government made it illegal for all First Class SOLDIERS to give blood, unless it was close family. It's one of the few rules Cid kept from the old regime. You willing to become close family?"

Rufus's brow wrinkled with thought. He held Cloud's blank face between his hands and gazed into shining blue eyes. "I am the leader of Hilltop. My Turks depend on me as I depend on them. I don't need an enforcer. I need a husband I can trust who will love me even when I don't deserve it."

Cloud smiled a truly creepy smile and rubbed Rufus's lower belly with glee. "I can do that."

Reno motioned in Zack's direction. "Hey, Fair. Why's Spiky rubbing Rufus like a magic lamp? The boss isn't a genie."

Zack's face saddened for a moment. "No, he's not, but he can grant Cloud his greatest wish."

Reno leaped over to nudge his old friend in the ribs. "No foolin'! Little Baby Strifes runnin' around Hilltop? We're gonna have to amp up security hardcore."

Cid smacked Reno on the back. "Nah, you don't. The reason we couldn't set the little fucker free was he didn't have a family to focus his protective instincts on. He got one now."

Rufus tentatively returned Cloud's caresses. "So the reports about male pregnancy in First Class SOLDIER spouses is true. I have to build up my strength. In these times, even if I was healthy, it's dangerous to have a child."

Cloud embraced his chosen. "Don't worry. I promise to keep our family safe. Our children will be able to laugh and play without fear."

Cid clapped his hands. "Congratulations! Zack, let's get a move on! Cloud's obviously stayin' here. Ah do reserve the right to borrow him when Ah deliver righteous fury on the Governor."

Zack ran up and gave hugs to both Cloud and Rufus. "I'm so happy for you two. Collection Day is next week. Are you guys getting married beforehand?"

Cloud shook his head. "It will take that long for Rufus to heal. I also can't get married without my best man."

Zack kissed Cloud. "I love you. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Cloud's face relaxed in a genuine grin. "I love you too. Thank you for helping me stay alive until I reunited with my heart."

Rufus rested his cheek atop of Cloud's head. "Stop with the man love. I can only get so erect. I am still a very sick man!"

"Yeah and you have Geostigma too!"

Cid moseyed towards the front gate. "Never a dull time, Hilltop. See ya next week."

xxx

(One Month Later - Night)

Cloud quietly gathered clothes for the next day and ventured towards the bedroom door.

"You should have left me in the wheelchair."

The SOLDIER twisted around to view the thin figure curled up in their king-sized bed. "I thought you were sleeping."

Tears trailed down Rufus's cheeks. "I was healed a week after you chose me. We've been married for a month but it hasn't been consummated. The doctors from here and the Sanctuary gave us the all clear for intercourse. I've tried everything to please you, but you can't stand to be in the same room with me. If this is married life, I don't want it. Go back to the Sanctuary and your solitary military life. It obviously suits you better."

Cloud settled on the bed and gazed at his husband with adoring glimmering eyes. "My greatest dream growing up was to be in SOLDIER. When the dream ended in disaster, I swore never to dream again. I broke the promise to myself when you rolled out on the front porch. You're my dream come true, Rufus. I love you."

Rufus held his hero's hand. "I love you. Then why-"

Cloud kissed Rufus's fingers. "From my teens, I have been used as a weapon of destruction. All my hands are able to give is pain. I don't want to hurt you. If you die, I haven't found a way yet to follow you."

Rufus positioned his husband to lay by his side, grateful the SOLDIER slept in his skivvies no matter the weather. "So this is our problem. Good thing I have the solution."

Cloud arched an eyebrow as he was maneuvered onto his back. "Oh really?"

Rufus yanked mutual underwear down and slung a leg over with a grunt. He readied his body over a healthy erection and lowered himself with his spouse's help. "I've been preparing myself every night for this. God, you're big. Help me. My legs aren't strong enough yet."

Cloud groaned and rolled his hips. "This is your solution? I lay back and take it?"

Rufus grinned and moaned as his special place was prodded. "You have a problem with it?"

Cloud shivered as Rufus tightened around him. "Nope."

Rufus sighed as Cloud's hands guided his body to greater pleasure. "Good, because I didn't have a Plan B."

XXX

(One Year Later)

(Junkyard)

Cid clucked his tongue and rested Shera on his shoulder. "You've been encroachin' in mah hen house, Jadis."

Jadis smiled and folded her gloved hands in front of her work coveralls. "Pretty caught stealing. Beauty and brothers come rescue. Bargain for trade: Beauty for Pretty. Beauty call Challenge. Fought Winslow. Beauty triumph. Took Pretty back. I lay with Beauty when you done. Make pretty silver baby like others."

Cid pointed with his bat. "On the last thought, fuck you. In fact, fuck you on yer whole incomprensible ramble. Kadaj didn't steal shit from the Scavengers. He was doin' his daily collectin' over uncleared area. It's not his fault he's the superstar of findin' shit and yer people suck at it. Boy also can't help bein' pretty as the day's long. Takes after his daddy."

Jadis lowered her gaze from the higher predator's. "We take. We don't bother."

Cid leaned forward. "Save it fer the others. Ah know all yer skeletons and they clickity-clack with the truth. You ambushed a Sanctuary convoy six months ago and lost big time. Collection day is Wednesday next. Do not disappoint me again."

Cid sauntered his way towards Zack and their running vehicle.

"Beauty is desired by the strong. He will be your downfall!"

Cid turned with a wink. "Ah'm countin' on it."

XXX

(Alexandria - Next Day)

Vincent shoved the Sanctuary leader away. "You have no right to be upset. It was a family matter and I handled it. It's not like we're married. I'm your secret one and only. I'm fine with the arrangement."

Cid nuzzled a pale shoulder. "Maybe Ah'm not. Ya got too many dogs sniffin' at yer tight ass. It's been a year and shit's stable enough. How ya feel about gettin' hitched?"

Vincent nudged Cid's grin with the same shoulder. "Is this how you proposed to Shera? No wonder she tried to shoot you dead. If we marry, you won't be so lucky a second time. I was the highest ranked marksman in the country."

Cid kissed from shoulder to shoulder. "Third in the whole fuckin' world. Yer highly prized. Jadis wants to lay with you after Ah'm done. Make pretty silver baby like others."

The gunslinger shuddered. Cid imitated the Scavenger's inflections a little too well. "No thank you. I don't need her help to make pretty babies."

Cid ran a scarred hand along a narrow hip. "Durin' our first time, ya asked about condoms. Since yer prissy, Ah've been wearin' one ever since. Ah read a little notescript in yer medical files a while ago. It didn't make much sense at the time, but Ah feel Ah'm gettin' close. Mind fillin' yer fiance in?"

Vincent hunched up and hid behind his hair. "It was one of the last experiments. I supposedly can conceive and give birth to children like a woman."

Cid rose up next to his love and hugged his shoulders. "Supposedly?"

Vincent shrugged. "The male body isn't meant for such changes. I'm scar tissue inside from my belly button down. The head scientist verified my fertility, but I escaped prior to the breeding tests starting."

Cid kissed a tear away. "Wearin' a condom ain't so bad. As long as Ah'm married to you, mah life's golden."

Vincent held his Captain's hand. "I want to try. You act like a big bully to everyone else, but I see all the wonderful things you've accomplished for me and my family in spite of our slim odds. I can't give you much, but I can give you a pretty Highwind.

Cid enveloped his thin love with his muscular body. "Thanks fer the warnin.' Ah'll have the bullet factory triple their production. It's gonna be a free-fer-all when our baby hits puberty."

XXX

(Hilltop - Two Months Later)

Zack rubbed Loz's shoulders. "We went over this with your father. If you want to improve your metalwork, you need to be apprenticed. My former mentor is a good man and will steer you right."

The younger man glared at the ground. "He'll laugh at me. Everyone laughs at me but my family."

Sephiroth laid a comforting hand on his brother's stiff back. "You are among friends, Loz. I would never leave you with unkind strangers."

A broad figure strode out of the Blacksmith's Shop. "Zack! What brings you to Hilltop?"

Zack swiveled around and leaped for his former commanding officer. "Angeeeaaal!"

Loz stared amazed as the elder cradled the jittery man like a baby. "He seems understanding."

Sephiroth prodded his younger sibling forward. "Zack! Unglue yourself from Angeal, so I can make introductions."

The taller man placed Zack to the side and crossed his arms against his big chest with a kind smile. "General, always a pleasure. How can I help you?"

Sephiroth shook his oldest friend's hand. "My brother Loz is quite learned in the ways of metal, but he has hit a rough patch in his education. Cid advised us to turn to you for help."

Angeal nodded and tipped Loz's chin so the younger would look up. "Explain the problem as you see it."

Sensing a fellow artist, Loz motioned with excited hands. "I have the basics down. Ask me to fashion simple farm tools or weapons and I'm good. My passion is with jewellery. I've managed solid bracelets and necklaces, but it's the delicate work which trades the best. The scrollwork is in my head but I can't get it on the metal."

Angeal bobbed his head. "The metal speaks to you but you don't understand the language yet."

Loz smiled with visible relief. "Finally, someone gets it."

The huge man clapped a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'll make room in the Shop for you. Your apprenticeship begins tomorrow morning. Sephiroth, introduce your brother to Genesis before you leave. You always seem to forget."

Sephiroth grimaced while steering his brother towards the house. "Oh yes. How remiss of me."

After entering the house proper, and arriving at a reading room, Loz jumped back when he was greeted with a high wail of joy. "Are we being attacked?"

Sephiroth grumbled. "I wish."

The vibrant redhead, cocooned in a quilt, motioned the pair in. "Sephiroth, darling! It's been ages. And you brought me a fine strapping young man to carry me around."

Sephiroth sat next to his second oldest friend. "You have enough gullible young fools to carry you around. Loz is being mentored by Angeal for metalwork. How are you?"

Genesis made a wavy motion. "The same. The government giveth and the government taketh away. Angeal's support keeps me strong."

Sephiroth held his old workmate's hand. "Are you two still trying for a family?"

Genesis shook his head with a sad smile. "No. Our last attempt resulted in me almost bleeding out. Instead of a houseful of joy, Angeal has two tiny graves to visit every morning. No more. After years of hedonism, I was blessed with Angeal's love. I am content with this life, especially since we moved from the Sanctuary. Talk about false advertisement. I went AWOL from the military for a reason."

Loz touched his older brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Will this be long? I need to get my things from the car."

Genesis motioned the young man away. "Run along, you big buck. I'll keep the Silver General busy."

Loz frowned in confusion. "The First Class Soldiers had nicknames?"

Sephiroth sighed. "Yes, Loz. I was the Silver General, Angeal was the Learned Philosopher, and Zack was later labeled the Glittering Showpony. Genesis was known as the Randy Bitch."

Loz gulped and scurried out.

Sephiroth turned to view Genesis's blown kiss. "If you take nude pictures of him, I will dye your hair bright orange."

Genesis sunk in the cushions with a frown. "Quit reading my mind, party-pooper."

xxx

Loz carefully placed his cherished snowglobe on the bed-stand.

"Wow, that's fancy. Austrian?"

Loz swiveled in place to view a young female Turk. "Maybe. Father bought it for me when he traveled for work. Who are you?"

The blonde sat on the bed with a bounce. "Elena. You're Loz Valentine. Pleased to meet ya."

Loz glared down at the extended hand.

Elena waved it a little. "My teeth are up here. My hand can't bite you."

The young man hesitantly shook the petite hand. "You're like the rest. All you want is sex and you'll laugh at me later in public."

The Turk tightened her grip. "Since you're lumping me with the rest, I would like to know who I'm being lumped with."

Loz dropped the hand and turned back to his snowglobe. "We would arrive at a new place. Women would say they want to be my friend. We have sex, then they ignore me, or laugh at me the rest of the time. I'm not an idiot. I won't be treated like one anymore."

Elena craned around attempting to meet Loz's emerald eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

Loz shrugged. "Since I was twelve, I think."

Elena shook her head and grabbed the male's hand again. "What those women did was not love, or caring sex, it was abuse. I understand why you may want to lump me with them, but I'm not going to let ya. I'm going to be your friend."

Loz peered at their intertwined fingers. "Do you force all the people you meet to be your friend?"

Elena emitted a loud donkey laugh. "Of course! I'm a Turk. Is there any other way?"

XXX

(Alexandria - Fair Day - Three Months Later)

Yazoo handed the lemonade to a visiting Kingdom resident. "Enjoy the fair."

The long-haired lad smiled to the next customer. "Welcome to Alexandria. We have two kinds of lemonade to choose from. Regular and strawberry."

The tall redhead in the dark suit stared with piercing ocean-blue eyes. "Uh, yeah. Strawberry. I'll take strawberry."

Yazoo gave the full glass to the stranger. Their fingers brushing during the handoff. "I hope you enjoy. All the juice is freshly squeezed."

The Turk took a long refreshing sip. His gaze roaming down the beautiful male's figure. "I bet it is."

Yazoo beamed. "The stand will close later for the dance. I'll be there. Will you?"

Reno nearly dropped the cup. "Yeah. Sure thing. Consider your dance card filled. Alright?"

Yazoo lowered his long lashes with a giggle. "Alright."

Cid appeared from the shadows to shoulder-hug the stiff-legged man. "Reno! Walk with me! We've got a fuckload to talk about."

Reno dragged his feet as the step-father strode away. "We do?"

Cid sat down on a nearby bench. "All mah Valentine babies are special. Yazoo is especially special 'cause he looks the most like his daddy. You have any idea how many rapist fuckers Ah've had to kill to keep 'em from his daddy's sweet ass? Fuck if Ah know, but it's a shitload!"

Reno sipped more lemonade. "Uh, what's this got to do with me, Cid?"

The Sanctuary leader leaned in. "You seem like a love-at-first-sight fucker. One of them true love believers. Whut Ah saw a minute ago was Cupid shootin' yer ass full of arrows. Say the Captain's wrong."

Reno sneaked a yearning look to Yazoo which was pleasingly returned. "So what if you're right? Yazoo's barely eighteen and I'm going to do right by him. I got Loz to talk about the shit that went down in Terminus. A day didn't go by the kid wasn't threatened with rape and forced marriage."

The Turk made his cup crinkle with his grip. "I was born in the gutter, but I never acted like the rest. I may look like my bastard daddy, but I didn't become a loser pimp. I survived Turk initiation, and learned to act civilized, but I'm still a killer. Yazoo deserves better. Some regular schlub who'll worship him"

Cid made Reno yelp with a sharp pointer finger to the shoulder. "All the regular schlubs are dead or about to be killed by yers truly fer bein' thin-dicked lightweights. Yazoo needs a highly-trained Turk with near First Class SOLDIER healing abilities to protect him and keep him safe. Valentines are meant to spread joy and happiness with their beauty and loyalty. It's our job to take care of the shitbags who would steal our sunshine away. There's a fuckload of thieves out there and Ah ain't too proud to ask fer help if it's fer mah family."

Reno drank the rest of the lemonade and carefully placed the cup to the side. "Yazoo has my protection until he doesn't want it anymore. It can't be 24/7 since I have a life debt with Rufus, but I'll visit enough it shouldn't matter. If I decide it's time to marry, and he agrees, I will assume I have permission if I can't reach you or Vincent."

Cid slapped the serious man's arm. "You honestly think Ah didn't run this by Vince befer ambushin' ya? Vince is the most senior Turk of all of ya."

Reno jumped up with a flushed face. "Fuckin' gun-and-run! You played me!"

Cid sniggered as Vincent swayed over with three glasses of lemonade. "You really care?"

Reno waved with a smile to a concerned Yazoo. He accepted the glass of juice from his future father-in-law. "Nah. Not really."

xxx

(The Dance)

Tseng gasped as he was yanked onto the dance floor. "It's customary to be asked first."

Kadaj laughed. "You would have said no. I couldn't take the chance. Why? You want to ask someone else? Except for my family, I'm the prettiest one here."

Tseng pulled the slight form close and slowed the dance to a sensuous sway. "Perhaps I love a person for their personality."

The silver-haired man froze. "Oh. I didn't think of that. I'm sorry for being rude. I'll go dance with someone else."

The head Turk sighed and positioned Kadaj's head to rest on his chest. "You don't think before you act. How are you still alive?"

Kadaj pouted. "Father and Big Brother protect me. Now we have Cid too. I'm fine."

Tseng ran his fingers through silver locks. "And the run-in with the Scavengers?"

The young man huffed against an extremely toned body. "I was minding my own business. I can't help it if I'm pretty. Every time me and Yazoo talk about cutting and dying our hair to blend in Father cries. I burned my face with bleach once, but Sephiroth gave me a transfusion, so I would heal. I had to promise never to do it again."

Tseng nearly stopped dancing. "Was this after Terminus?"

Kadaj unconsciously gripped the Turk tighter. "Father saved us in time. I'm still pure."

Tseng petted the shivering head. "No matter what happened, or will happen in your life, you will always be pure to me. Calm down. You're surrounded by family and safe. When I am with you, you are safe."

Kadaj exhaled. "I'm safe. Will you come visit me when you're not working?"

Tseng pecked a cool forehead. "I'll visit every day."

Kadaj rested a cheek over his Turk's heart. "Okay. I can wait."

Cid nuzzled his husband. "Valentines-2, Turks-0. If Ah didn't know better, Ah'd think you raised yer boys to be Turk hunters."

Vincent hummed with the dance. "Silly Captain. My boys are half Turk. Kind calls to kind. Is it so awful to be caught by a Valentine?"

Cid cuddled his love closer. "Oh it's the fuckin' worst. So much pain. Give me more. Bury me with it."

Vincent licked his Highwind's neck. "As you wish."

A disbelieving Elena ran nimble fingers along her new necklace. "It's exquisite. Are you sure you want me to have this? I'm happy with the bracelet. We can trade this for more supplies for the family."

Loz warmed the Turk's heart with a shy smile. "I have other wares. The jewelry you're wearing is a full set. The earrings should be ready by your birthday. The ring will be ready whenever you're ready for me. If you're ever ready for me."

Elena stood on tippy-toe to kiss her man's chin. "So you're finally ready to be more than friends?"

Loz hoisted his girl up so they could dance face-to-face. "I've been ready for two months."

Elena grinned and kissed the tip of her boyfriend's nose. "Then haul ass on my ring, Mister. My bracelet and necklace are lonely."

Cloud danced in place with Rufus carried in his arms like a bride. "If you feel any discomfort, we'll go home."

Rufus caressed his SOLDIER's face. "I'm happy. Our baby's happy. He likes the music."

Cloud rested his forehead against his husband's temple. "You let your hair grow out. I didn't notice before, since you've been pinning it back. I love it."

Rufus blushed, pleased his guess was correct. "It wasn't a hardship. I don't need to look the businessman anymore. The pregnancy seems to have jump-started the growth. Don't expect me to grow it as long as Vincent or Sephiroth. That's plain impractical."

Cloud kissed his partner's sweet lips. "You're my dream come true."

Rufus was quick to return the love. "And you're mine."

XXX

(Hilltop - Two Months Later)

Cid clicked the radio. "We're gettin' near yer home, Angeal. Thanks again fer the help."

Angeal's reply was scratchy but jolly. "No problem. This was the best haul yet."

Sephiroth's dry tone filled the air. "You're welcome, step-father. It has been my lifelong dream to clear out moldy storage lockers. The new spiders in my hair enjoy the fresh air."

Zack smiled back to a worried Cloud. "Relax, Spiky. We were gone for a day-and-a-half. Rufus probably slept through most of it. Think how happy he'll be with all the new stuff for the baby."

Cloud allowed himself a smile. "Yeah, a full storage locker. He's going to love the antique wooden crib."

Cid's sky-blue eyes narrowed. He stepped on the gas and grabbed the radio. "Angeal, if yer seein' whut Ah'm seein, ya know why Ah'm haulin' ass. Move it or lose it."

Zack peered out the window. "Is the smoke coming from Hilltop? Watch the road!"

Cid wheeled around a pothole. "Let me worry about the fuckin' road! Corral Cloud befer he fucks shit up!"

Zack grabbed a growling Cloud's vest and held his pointer finger up so the berserk man focused on it. "SOLDIER Charlie 092."

Cloud collapsed against the backseat with his blank eyes open.

Cid glanced through the rear view mirror. "Keep yer fuckin' superpowers. Ah'll take free will any day."

The vehicles careened through the wide-open front gate and came to a stop in front of a weeping Rufus on his knees holding a blood-spattered Genesis in his arms.

The dead and dying filled the surrounding area and front porch.

Angeal staggered out of the jeep and practically crawled to his husband. "Gen? Oh baby, who did this to you?"

Zack had whispered the deactivation code to Cloud and directed the dazed SOLDIER to his traumatized spouse. "Your Dream's right over there, Spiky."

Cloud stumbled and fell to his knees next to his mate. "I'm here, Rufus. You can let go. You're safe."

Sephiroth flew off to the trailer area.

Rufus handed Genesis to Angeal and sagged into Cloud's embrace. "They waited until the Tseng and Reno left for Alexandria. Loz and Elena hid with the children in the storage area behind the trailers. Their faces were covered but they all seemed to be women. It was their mission to kill all the men. The women were harmed only when they interfered. When the leader saw I was pregnant, she became enraged. She ordered her group to tear me apart. If it wasn't for Genesis, me and my baby would be dead. I never saw a First Class in full battle fury. It was glorious. The leader had to call for a retreat. Genesis made sure the enemy had been driven away before collapsing."

Angeal cradled the dying hero. "Gen, hold on. We've made it this far. Please hold on."

Genesis smiled at his love. "Not this time. I've finally run out of lives."

The redhead's fading eyes veered over to a returned Sephiroth with a severely injured Loz in his arms and a sobbing Elena holding on to his back. "I will be the one to fly away first. I hope to not see you two for a very long time. Keep an eye on Angeal, Seph. He's useless without me."

Genesis managed to give Angeal one last kiss. "I love you, Husband. Live on for the both of us."

Sephiroth observed Angeal breathe the last breaths with his mate then looked away when his grieving friend pierced Genesis's brain so the deceased First Class would not rise as a walker. "Cid, I am taking Loz to Alexandria. Elena insists on accompanying. My father will worry if he does not hear from you soon."

Cid's eyes darted from clue to clue, ignoring the dead bodies along the way. "Once Vince hears the particulars to this shit show, he'll understand. The Captain has investigatin' to do. Besides, you'll be back. Ya got a funeral to attend."

Sephiroth glanced back to his two oldest friends in the world and swallowed back his tears. "Yes, I suppose I do. I will return, Zack. I love you."

Cid observed a miserable Zack. "Has it hit ya yet?"

Zack snorted through his tears. "What?"

Cid sneered. "First Class SOLDIERs were marketed as immortal killing machines. Near everybody the world over believed the fuckin' hype. Do ya know whut's gonna happen when word gets 'round y'all can be killed?

The First Class placed his hands on his hips and hung his head. "Hunting season. The attacks against The Sanctuary and its allies are going to go through the roof."

Cid kneeled down and turned a body over. "Say whut ya will, this new world order's never borin."

XXX

(Alexandria)

Vincent held his brave boy's hand. "Stop fidgeting, Loz. The transfusion has not ended. I am so proud. The children of Hilltop are alive and safe because of you."

Loz frowned over to his girlfriend who was being hugged by Reno. "It wasn't just me. Elena took out a whole squad herself before they knocked her out."

Elena managed a trembling smile. "Stupid bitches tried to take my jewelry. Made the whores lose some fingers then I slit their throats. No one takes what's mine."

Vincent stood up and kissed Elena's forehead. "You have brought honor to the Turks today. Have Tseng conduct a session with you. Any little clue may be vital. My Captain is gathering evidence as I speak. Our enemies will not have long to savor their victory."

The force of the explosions rocked the neighborhood.

Tseng ran in. "The gate has been blown near the dense wooded area. A walker herd is coming on strong."

Vincent motioned for his children to come to him. He kissed his sons and inhaled their scents. "Take to the sewers. The Turks will protect you until either Cid or I can join you. Do not fear for me. Big Brother shall be by my side and my demons ache to be free."

Sephiroth embraced his brothers. "You will not have to wait long. Mind the Turks and lead our people to safety."

Vincent did not look back as he felt most of his soul leave for the sewers. His transformation to Chaos was always a sight to behold. "Are you ready for the fun, Firstborn?"

Sephiroth stood at the ready with Masamune at his side. "It can't come soon enough."

xxx

(Almost a half hour later)

Cid gunned the armored vehicle through the straggling walkers. "Get the fuck outta mah way!"

The vehicle came to a skidding stop near two fallen angels.

Zack jumped out the top and tripled flipped through walkers ready to devour Sephiroth. His Buster sword cleaved the crowd in two. "Cid! Get Vince inside! He's bleedin' bad!"

Cid machine-gunned the group around his husband and hauled the limp body into the car. "He's in! Pack yer angel up 'cause we're outta here!"

Zack grabbed Sephiroth and leaped into the car right as the walkers closed in.

Cid squealed wheels out of Alexandria. "Goddamit Vince! Ya know the ultimate rule! No havin' fun without the Captain!"

Sephiroth helped Zack to bandage the huge gaping hole in his middle. "It's not healing as it should. The true enemy left prior to your arrival. Unless the government manufactured two Silver General Killers, you have a traitor in The Sanctuary."

Cid ran a hand down Vincent's ripped up arm. "What's his situation?"

Sephiroth winced as Zack tightened the bandage. "Father tried to protect me. If one of us was to die, he said it would be him."

Cid caressed Vincent's pale face. "Stupid dumbfuck. How can ya keep mah heart safe if yer dead?"

Zack poked Cid's shoulder. "There's nothing at Hilltop or The Sanctuary to help them. We need to go to The Kingdom."

Cid stepped on the gas. "Well, Vince, we're off to see a really big pussy and his pet tiger, Cait Sith. Zack, mah loyal second-in-command. Once our angels are stabilized, we're off to visit our supposed stronghold. Daddy has to clean house and it ain't goin' to be pretty."

XXX

(The Sanctuary - Two Days Later)

The milling crowd, summoned to the vast factory main floor, buzzed with curiosity as Angeal, Zack, and Cloud dragged three Second Class SOLDIERS front-and-center.

Cid propped Shera onto his shoulder and proceeded to pace. "Y'all may be wonderin' how little old unenhanced Cid Highwind was able to take down three Second Classes bare-handed. The truth is fuckin' schoolyard simple. The government manufactured SOLDIERs to be nigh invincible. Fuckin' gods on earth. Now can ya control the gods? Fuck no! They'll fuck ya over and drink wine from yer skull. The government may be corrupt, but it's sure as shit ain't stupid. They programmed fail-safes in y'all to keep ya in line. Guess who has the codebook fuckin' memorized?"

The Captain tapped his chest. "Yers truly. And Ah have verified reports Ah am not the only lucky son-of-a-gun with the golden ticket. Now Ah see more questions brewin.' Why are the First Class SOLDIERS helpin' this dangerous fuck? And Ah am dangerous. Never fuckin' doubt it especially when mah family's threatened. Angeal is helpin' 'cause his husband, yer fellow SOLDIER, Genesis, fought to his last breath to save the children of Hilltop. If ya think Ah'm speakin' false, ask Rufus Shinra over yonder. His baby lives 'cause of the honor of SOLDIER."

Cid pointed with his bat to the wan Hilltop leader cradled between his Turks. "Did Cloud come along fer the shits-and-giggles? Ah wish. Mah enforcer promised his Dream their kids would grow up safe and happy at Hilltop. It would've happened too except fer these three pieces of shit. Mah thin-dicked challenger had baby-hatin' lesbians do the dirty for him. He sold Hilltop out for fresh fish every Friday. A deal Ah had brokered with Oceanside's male leader weeks ago. If ya don't believe me, ask Zack. Everyone knows he can't lie fer shit."

An enraged redheaded female stepped forward with a quieter pony-tailed woman wearing glasses holding her arm. "We overheard the radio transmissions. They are not lesbians, you odious man! Their deranged female leader has bastardized Amazonian teachings and will lead the women of Oceanside to their doom."

Cid grinned and shifted his weight. "You would know, ya spicy rugmuncher! Ah am glad you stepped up, Rosso, since this next tidbit deals with yer kin. Remember the shiny plan ya had to move to Alexandria with yer family so Shelke can have a normal childhood? Guess who pissed in yer wishing well?"

Rosso growled and decked the nearest kneeling Second Class. Her adopted daughter had smiled for the first time in forever when told of the move. "First Classes! Deepground demands retribution! One shall be ours to punish."

Zack shrugged. "Cool by me. Torture was never my thing. I do reserve the right to watch and cheer."

Cid switched Shera to the other shoulder. "Mah husband, Vincent, was sittin' around bein' beautiful, in Alexandria, when some dumbfuck blew up his backyard and ran a walker herd up his ass. Normally, Ah wouldn't give a shit since mah baby eats walker herds fer breakfast. Whut tans mah hide is that these three honorable SOLDIERs stole the Silver General Killer from our armory and used it to blow a hole through Vincent's baby. Ya might have heard of him, First Class General Sephiroth aka Zack's Angel. Of course, Vincent did whut any parent would do and shielded most of the blast.

The Captain halted his pacing and faced his followers with a sky-blue staredown. "To sum up, Angeal has lost the love of his life, everyone has the joy of hearin' Zack blubber 'bout his Angel fer a few more weeks, and mah husband is being manhandled by the biggest pussy in the land and his pet tiger. So let's hear it, ya shitty excuse fer a challenger. Whut was the reason for all this shit landin' on mah doorstep? Second Class Riker, SOLDIER gamma 836."

The SOLDIER blinked and attempted to stand up but Cloud's iron hold held him fast. The prisoner fought the programming but the code did its job. "Vincent Valentine is the perfect mate for a SOLDIER. I saw him at the Alexandria Fair. You are a weak washed-up blowhard. When I heard the gossip he could bear children, I decided to act. My fellow SOLDIERS agreed to go along when I promised them Vincent's sons, Kadaj and Yazoo."

The listening Turks stiffened to react, but Rufus signaled them to stay.

Zack's periwinkle eyes flared with emotion. "Why did you target Sephiroth? He was our General. Although he lives with his family, he continues to love and support SOLDIER from afar."

The prisoner hung his head. "The General would never have agreed to my marriage to his father. I barely made it to Second Class. Vincent shouldn't have been hurt. I had the special sedative ready. I would have made him happy if given the chance."

Cid brought the bat down on the metal support bar making the steel ring. "A chance you ain't ever gonna get. The SOLDIER code Ah used was named the Lasso of Truth. It certainly is. The government fucked y'all up but they are thorough. Ah had plans to rail on ya mahself, but Ah already dealt the best punishment, Ah am still married to the most beautiful in the land and yer gonna be dead befer this day's over. Glory fuckin' hallelujah! God is good to Cid Highwind!"

XXX

(The Kingdom - A Few Days Later)

Vincent awoke to a weight on his left forearm. "Oh Cid. How long has it been since you've last slept?"

The Captain yawned and kissed the arm his head was laying on. "Ah'll sleep when Ah'm dead. Better question. Why the fuck did you keep on mostly dyin' on me? Ah aged ten years every time you stopped breathing. Congratulate me. Ah'm near three-hundred-years old by now."

The gunslinger laid a protective hand over his lower belly. "Our daughter wasn't sure she wanted to stay. Her first cognizant thoughts and feelings were of terror, pain, and danger. I told her if she returned to Heaven. I would follow her. I had to promise the moon and the stars she would be safe and protected if she decided to remain with us. She is quite the stubborn one, our little Highwind."

Cid scootched down and kissed the hand covering his growing child. "Takes after her old man. Sorry 'bout that. While you were negotiatin' to the munchkin, me and Zack threw the backstabbin' fuckers who did ya wrong to the Sanctuary wolves. We'll be visitin' Oceanside next. Shit's gone to shit over there and the stink is spreadin' to the other settlements. Gonna burn the infection out right quick."

Vincent's hand went from cradling his lower belly to cradling Cid's weary face. "Such a virulent infection must be burned to ashes to keep it from spreading."

Cid grinned with renewed fervor. "And Ah'm the lucky fucker with the lit match."

XXX

(A Few Days Later - Oceanside Outskirts)

Cid whistled to the wind at the sight in front of his sky-blue eyes. "Holy shit! The crazy bitch couldn't jest kill ya? She had to turn ya into a one-armed Black Zombie Jesus? Two points to her for creativity. Ah'm subtracting one point 'cause she didn't nail yer feet to the cross too."

Barrett Wallace, the former leader of Oceanside, shook his one remaining bandaged hand. "Shut it, Highwind! I was on my way to freeing myself from the cross when you guys came along."

Cloud stopped the arm waving with one firm grab to the appendage. "We're the good guys this time, Wallace. Where's Tifa? Don't tell me you're alive if she's dead. I won't take it well. We may have lost touch over the years, but she'll always be my childhood best friend."

The injured man shook his head. "Ya know me better, Spiky. How do you think I've survived so long hanging on that cross? Tifa's fighting the good fight by working undercover. She disavowed me in front of the whole settlement to get in good with the lunatic. My wife's trying to keep Oceanside afloat. She had Yuffie sneak water and food to me at night and drive the walkers away."

Zack appeared from the ether. "Yuffie's alive? Tseng will be happy to hear about his kid sister."

The former leader grimaced as pain ripped through his hand. "The Turk knows. Him and Reno have been scampering past me nearly every day gathering what little intel they can. Tseng's tried to get Yuffie to leave with him, but she won't leave the children. They're bastards for leaving me on the cross, but the Turks are loyal to their family. Sorry about Hilltop, Cloud. The new leader kept Tifa completely out of the loop. She cried all night when the returning party came home crowing about their kills."

Cloud tilted his head. "Who's the new leader of Oceanside anyway? Cid didn't say."

The former pilot scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. "Ah didn't say 'cause Ah don't know. If ya weren't Oceanside and female, ya didn't need to know. Talk about mysterious."

Barrett worked the kinks out of his wide shoulders. "Lucrecia Crescent. The crazy bitch's name is Lucrecia fucking Crescent."

Zack felt a demonic vibe rise from his right and took a step back when he observed Cid's expression. "Hey Cid. Do you know her?"

Cid's evil ebulllient demeanor would put Satan to shame. "Ah know of her. Lucrecia Crescent damned near broke mah heart before Ah met him. If she had her way, the whole male world would burn with her dancing in the shadows. Except fer Sephiroth. The hag may not have a soul but she adores her firstborn in her own insane way."

The First Class SOLDIER's rare serious face came to the fore. "I don't care if Lucrecia is Sephiroth's mother. She's never coming near him again. He nearly died because of her actions. It wasn't part of her plan, but I still blame her for everything."

The Sanctuary leader rotated his lead arm holding the bat. "Should we return to the Kingdom and inform the Valentines their loony matriarch lives?"

Zack appeared to shrug off all his inner goodness, leaving the deadly killer he had never allowed Sephiroth to see. "No. You know, as well as I do, Vincent would try to save his ex-wife no matter what she's done to him and the boys. My father-in-law seems to have a soft-spot for lost causes."

Cid huffed at the truthful dig from his second-in-command. "And Sephiroth has only experienced obsessive love and devotion from his mother. He never felt the scorn and constant ridicule his brothers suffered when Lucrecia lost her marbles. Accordin' to Vince, it was around the time their firstborn was deployed. Funny that."

Zack slowly cracked the knuckles of both hands. "Do what you need to do, Cid, but I get the killing blow. When Vincent asks you if you killed Lucrecia, you can tell him the truth."

The former pilot rested his bat against the ground. "Whut about Sephiroth?"

The First Class SOLDIER's glare of determination brooked no refusal. "I lost my heart once when Sephiroth ran off to save his family during the initial breakout. I nearly lost it a second time with the Alexandria attack. There won't be a third. It's not murder if Lucrecia attacks me first. I'll make sure she does."

Cid craned his head. "How the fuck ya gonna do that? Lucrecia's crazy not stupid. Scientist can't beat SOLDIER not matter how ya deal the cards."

Zack's misleading country bumpkin grin flitted across his face. "Just leave it to me, Highwind. Ah'll git 'er done."

Barrett leaned against Cloud. "Damn! All this time I thought you were the scary one."

Cloud's rare smile came to the fore. "Who do you think taught me everything I know?"

XXX

(Oceanside - A half-hour or so later)

Lucrecia glared daggers at the kneeling captured men. "Why were these pieces of filth not killed and castrated as the law commands?"

Tifa Lockheart-Wallace kept a steadying hand on Cloud's shaking shoulder. "The dark-haired one has news of Sephiroth's condition, Leader. The older man is married to your eternal nemesis, Vincent Valentine. I felt you would rather inflict his punishment yourself."

The former scientist rose up with an unattractive sneer. "You have come to know me well, Sister. You shall be well rewarded. My freakish castoff married one such as you? When Vincent fell, he plummeted right down to the pit of Hell it seems."

Cid made sure to spit right on Lucrecia's sandaled toes. "Damned right Ah'm the Devil. Guess that makes you the Whore of Babylon."

Lucrecia's kick to the head brought a grin to the Sanctuary leader's bleeding mug. "Ah know where you learned that from. Too bad yer too bitter and crazy to keep mah interest, unlike mah Valentine. He's a pretty peach."

Tifa waved to get Lucrecia's attention. "Leader, please! You have been so worried about your son's condition. I fear the SOLDIER with the information will lose consciousness soon.

The elder lady huffed and hauled Zack's lagging head up with a rough handful of spiky hair. "How fares my beloved Sephiroth? Tell the truth or die a painful death."

Zack playfully licked the blood off his front teeth. "Your Sephiroth. Oh no. He hasn't been your Sephiroth for a very long time. And when I'm done telling him you're the reason he may not be able to bear my children in the future, he'll never want to see you again. You can take your love and rot. Whoops too late. It's already happened."

Completely losing all composure, a screeching Lucrecia raised her machete to cut off the smiling SOLDIER's head.

Easily breaking his bonds, Zack plunged his hand through the madwoman's sternum and yanked the contents out. "Look at that. The Captain was wrong. You do have a heart."

Cid ignored the surrounding screams from the crowd. "Ah don't trust it. Where's the nearest crossroads 'round here? Gotta make sure this bitch never rises again."

Cloud stood up and received a joyful Yuffie's hug. "Don't worry about it. Tifa has the bonfire prepped and ready."

Cid watched as a resolute Tifa dragged the fallen Leader's body away. A whistling Zack, tossing the heart in his hand, followed in her wake. "Kill it with fire. Works for me."


End file.
